


those three words (they’re not enough)

by ftmpeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i am not even kidding, this is so fucking cute, you will get a cavity reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmpeter/pseuds/ftmpeter
Summary: Tony is woken up by a cannonball that looks a lot like a certain daughter of his."Daddy!" Morgan squeals, andfuck,that’s a knee to the gut. "It’s Father’s Day!"Oh. Yeah.Damn it.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	those three words (they’re not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> mindless father’s day fluff! this day takes a toll on me for a number of reasons that i’m sure you can guess, so i present this as an alternative. we all latch onto tony stark as a parental figure in this house
> 
> also, don’t ask where pepper is. i love her, i just wrote this in an hour.

Tony is woken up by a cannonball that looks a lot like a certain daughter of his.

"Daddy!" Morgan squeals, and  _ fuck_, that’s a knee to the gut. "Daddy, guess what?"

"What?" Tony croaks, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes and sit up at the same time. He spots Peter’s blurry form in the doorway, and - is he  _laughing?_

"It’s Father’s Day!"

Oh. Yeah.

Damn it.

"I suppose it is, huh?" He pokes Morgan’s stomach, making her yelp and almost fall off the side of the bed. He grabs her in time, though, and sits her down  _far_ away from his gut. "I don’t remember being a dad. Am I?"

She giggles. "You’re  _ my  _ daddy!"

"Hm. Doesn’t ring a bell."

"You’re also Petey’s!"

Peter is watching the exchange with a smile on his face, but when he hears Morgan’s declaration, he blushes, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red. Tony raises an eyebrow. "Well? Are you going to come over here or not?"

"No, no, it’s fine - "

"Yeah!" Morgan nearly trips over herself in her haste to grab Peter’s hand.She drags him to the bed with a surprising amount of strength for a five year old, then unceremoniously pushes him on it. "Me and Petey got you something!"

"Is it some peace and quiet?"

"Sorry, that was all out," Peter grins. "How about a card?"

"I  _ guess_," Tony drawls, as Morgan pulls out a large sheet of construction paper that was folded up in her pocket. He takes it from her, then unfolds it.

 _Happy Father’s Day_ is scrawled in crayon across the top, each letter a different color. Morgan obviously did it herself, if the humongous drawing of Iron Man underneath it is anything to go by. Instead of his suit being red, though, it’s hot pink.

"The red broke," she says sheepishly. "And pink is prettier."

"You might just be onto something," Tony laughs. His eyes catch on something else,then, and he has to bring it closer to see it properly. 

Peter’s much neater handwriting in the bottom right hand corner reads, _ Father’s Day is hard for me. But you’re still a pretty cool dad (sometimes).  _ It’s written in blue ink, and it looks like the pen it came from was pressed hard against the paper, like he was carefully deliberating the words as he wrote them.

Tony looks down at the kid in question, who’s currently fidgeting with his fingers and avoiding eye contact. Without warning, he reaches forward and ruffles his hair wildly.

"Hey!"

"I’m a cool dad  _all_ the time, thank you very much," Tony says. He feels all warm and gooey inside. A decade ago, he would have chalked it up to a mysterious and deadly illness, but now, he just gazes at Peter with a fondness that he knows is love. The kid finally looks up, always aware of when someone is staring at him, and smiles shyly.

"We made cookies!" Morgan announces, breaking the spell. "Well, Petey did most of it. But I helped with the chocolate chips!"

Peter nods, not looking away from Tony. "She had a very important job."

"Did that job involve _eating_ the chocolate chips?" 

Morgan blushes just as hard as Peter did. "No!"

-

"So?" Peter asks, sounding nervous. They’re in the kitchen, now, and he shoots a glance at the platter of cookies resting on the kitchen counter before looking back up at Tony with a hopeful look in his eyes. "D’ya like it?"

Tony bites, chews, and very slowly swallows. There are many thoughts going through his head, most of which center around two things - first, there is  _ way _ too much sugar in these, and it’s quite possibly going to give him a heart attack, and second, he loves his kids more than anything else on this planet.

The latter, of course, overrides the former, so Tony responds a bit too enthusiastically. "They’re awesome. Twelve out of ten, I think."

Peter and Morgan’s smiles combined could easily light up the dark side of the moon.


End file.
